Mummy Minerva
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: Minerva and Albus's fraternal twin six-year-old children have no sense of secrecy. So, now the school knows Minerva's a mother. Will they connect Albus to this mess? Not to be taken seriously. Plotless, random, OOCMM, MMAD, oneshot.


**Mummy Minerva**

**Not to be taken seriously. You have been warned: many random moments, many illogical occurrences.**

**OOCMM, pre-warning**

**Minerva's 43, Albus is 87, Vesta is 30.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Minerva McGonagall was standing in front of her sixth year N.E.W.T. Transfiguration class when her younger sister's Patronus, a hare, appeared in front of her, "_I tried to stop them, but they're coming your way. Be prepared! Sorry; they were too excited to see you…_" Minerva sighed.

She instructed the class to do what was on the blackboard and waited to arrival of two of her favorite people. She knew that her class was only half paying attention to their work, too interested in their teacher's visitors to work diligently. Minerva expected that the reason that the two weren't here yet was because they were still fascinated by Hogwarts to this very day, even though they had lived there since birth.

She frowned once she realized half of her secret would be out. Oh well, at least the school – yes, school instead of class, because this news will spread faster than a wildfire around the student population – won't know the other half, and that's all that truly mattered.

Then she heard it; at first the footsteps were slow, but when the owners of the footsteps realized where they were, they broke into a run. Minerva smiled as she heard the two children approach quickly; this smile was genuine and rare, so the observing students were a little surprised. She got up from behind her desk and stood where anyone entering the door would see her immediately.

Just as the footsteps reached outside her classroom door, Minerva put her hands on her hips and smiled widely. Curious students were more than just a little surprised at the grin on the stern professor's face. The door flew open to reveal fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, about six years old, both with Minerva's raven-black hair. The girl's shoulder-length, curled raven hair was pinned back in a half-do and she had sparkling blue eyes. The boy's eyes were emerald green, just like Minerva's.

The children grinned and ran at her, exclaiming, "Mummy!" Students looked from the twins to their teacher, mouths gaping, the lesson forgotten. Stern, cold Professor McGonagall had _children_?

The children rammed right into their mother, almost knocking her down as they wrapped their arms around her robed legs. "Class dismissed," she announced to her class, finally realizing belatedly that there really was no way to continue the lesson now, since her students would be distracted by the children and the children would demand her attention.

She bent down and picked up both of her kids, placing one on each hip and moving them to a desk. She placed them on top of it and mock-glared at them, "Now, what am I going to do with you two? Where's your father or aunt?"

"Daddy's busy," Melody answered.

"Auntie Vessie is slow," Aden answered, grinning.

Just then, the witch in question was in the doorway with her arms crossed, "I heard that!"

"Vesta," greeted Minerva.

"Hey, Minnie," she grinned at her sister's glare; she hated being called Minnie. Vesta McGonagall was a whole lot more carefree than her older sister; her long, wavy black tresses hung loosely on her back, her robes less modest. She looked almost like a younger, more carefree version of Minerva, except for her eyes, which were gray, "I heard that comment about my speed, and it is not going to go unpunished."

The twins pouted as their aunt approached them, looking deep in thought. Melody giggled, "Oh, please don't punish us!"

"Mummy, save us from Auntie Monster!" squealed Aden.

"Sorry, kids," Minerva grinned.

"Yes!" Vesta cried out triumphantly. She pounced on her niece and nephew, attacking them with tickles. Their giggling filled the room, bouncing off the walls. This game was played a lot between Minerva, Vesta, Melody, Aden, and their father, so the outcome was always expected but a cause for giggles all the same.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Minerva. She whirled around to see two seventh year Gryffindor girls who both took N.E.W.T. Transfiguration standing there. The one on the right spoke, "Er – professor? Can we meet them?"

The one on the left added, "They look so cute and – and well, we're suckers for cute kids." Their names were Emily Tate and Danielle Brice.

Minerva thought for a moment, and once she saw the hopeful look in both girls' eyes, she had to say yes. Both girls smiled in delight and Danielle squealed in happiness. They approached their professor's children in a friendly way, Emily going to Aden and Danielle to Melody.

Emily commented, "They're absolutely adorable Professor. You're so lucky."

Danielle was teaching Melody how to play the hand-game concentration when she looked into the child's eyes. Her eyebrows pulled together on her face as she looked at Melody's eyes, "Why are those eyes so familiar?"

"I have Daddy's eyes. Mummy always says. So does Auntie Vessie," Melody informed the teenager importantly.

"Really?" asked Danielle, grinning. She tickled the six year old until she was begging for mercy through her giggles.

There was a knock on the classroom door. Minerva recognized that knock as Albus's and didn't know what to do. She couldn't deny him the right to see his children, but when the two seventh years get a reminder of those eyes, they would figure it out. She sighed and said, "Come in."

Albus Dumbledore stepped in, smiling, eyes twinkling madly, "I heard giggling from the hallway and wanted to know what was going on."

Minerva prepared for the realization, glancing at Emily and Danielle. Emily was looking at Melody's eyes while Danielle was staring at Albus. At the same time, they breathed, "Those eyes."

Emily spoke alone, "They're – they're the Headmaster's eyes!"

"That means…_Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall_?" Danielle ended her friend's thought.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked.

"Not at all Albus," Minerva sighed, "Hello."

"Hello Minerva, Vesta, Melody, Aden," Albus responded politely.

"Hey Dumbledork," Vesta replied cheerily. The two students gaped at the older witch's daring. Minerva sent her a sharp look, "Oops, sorry. I forgot that if I say that, I insult four people in this room at the same time."

"_Four_?" Emily and Danielle exclaimed, "That means…you two are _married_?"

"Honestly, girls; did you think I would have his children otherwise?" Minerva asked, exasperated.

Both girls blushed. "No," Danielle answered.

"We trust you can keep this a secret?" Albus asked as he went to stand next to Minerva and their children ran up to them. Melody stood in front of her father while Aden stood in front of his mother. Both parents rested their hands on the shoulders of the child in front of them.

"Of course," Emily answered, smiling, "That would make a great family portrait." Minerva blushed.

Suddenly, startling the seven occupants of the room, the door to the classroom burst open. Rolanda Hooch, followed by the other three heads of house marched into the room. It appeared that they were totally oblivious to the scene they just walked in on until after Rolanda started her speech, "Now, Minerva! We have had enough! You need to admit…your feelings…for the Headmaster…" She trailed off as she saw the scene before her.

"You owe me ten Galleons," Pomona Sprout said to Filius Flitwick.

"What is this?" Rolanda demanded.

"A family picture!" exclaimed Vesta merrily as she bounded over to stand beside her sister. "Isn't that right, Minnie?"

"Whoa wait, hang on a minute here," Rolanda interrupted, her hands pressed to her forehead, "Let me get this straight; Minerva, you're married to Dumbledore and have two kids?"

"Yes," Minerva answered, staring at the floor, blushing.

"Professor, we're going to leave now," Danielle said, inching towards the door with Emily.

"Yeah…by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore!" said Emily as she left, smiling cheekily. Minerva blushed again.

She sighed, "I am not called that as often as I would like."

"How long have you two been married?" Pomona asked.

"Ten years," Albus answered.

"We're six! My name is Aden Dumbledore!" Aden exclaimed, drawing attention to himself.

"And I'm Melody Dumbledore!" added the daughter.

"But shhh….it's a secret," Aden whispered, putting a tiny finger to his lips.

"If anyone who…didn't like me too much…knew about them, they would be in danger," Albus explained, not stressing the fact that dark wizards found him a major threat.

"Poor kids. Would they be interested in being junior members of the Slug Club?" Horace Slughorn asked. Minerva shot him a glare that even Albus would crumble under, "Never mind." Albus chuckled.

"Daddy?" Melody got her father's attention, "You're not very good at keeping secrets."

Vesta laughed, and Albus frowned, "Do you know that your Uncle Aberforth would call you crazy if he heard you say that?"

"Uncle Aberforth is a crazy goat-man," Aden pointed out, causing both Vesta and Minerva to laugh.

"Who told you that?" Albus asked.

"Auntie Vessie," Melody pointed to the laughing witch who immediately frowned.

"You little snitch! I'll get you for that!" she picked her niece up and swung her around.

"Vesta put her down now! You'll drop her!" Minerva demanded, motherly instincts kicking in.

"Aw, Min, you're no fun," Vesta pouted.

"No," Pomona contradicted softly, looking at her colleague funny, "She's just a mother."

"And don't call me Min." Minerva snapped. She then added as an afterthought, "Or Minnie."

"Now that's no fun," Vesta pointed out, daring anyone to contradict her. No one did, sensing a temper similar to her older sister's underneath the carefree attitude, "I must be going now, _Minerva_, unless someone would be so kind to offer accommodations for their wonderful sister or sister-in-law…"

"No, it's fine, you can leave," Minerva said in an uncaring voice.

"You're terrible," Rolanda grinned.

"Fine, since no one wants me here, I'll be leaving now," Vesta stuck her head up in the air dramatically and frog-marched out the door, her niece and nephew giggling as they watched.

"Bye, Vesta," Minerva called after her sister, an amused expression on her face.

"Bye, Auntie Vessie!" called the twins in unison.

The aunt in question stuck her head back around the doorframe, "Bye, Little Troublemakers."

"Don't encourage them," Minerva groaned.

"What does Albus think?" Vesta asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That my wife is always right," he responded automatically.

"Smart man," Vesta winked. "But seriously, Minerva, you know he thinks it would be amusing."

"I know," Minerva sighed.

"At least you're aware," Albus grinned.

Minerva slapped him playfully, and Rolanda said, "You know it's really weird to see you both act this way, right?"

"Yes," the couple answered in unison.

"That's weird too," Filius added.

"Well, bye," Vesta said before exiting, "I babysat. I'm gone."

There was a silence where the four Heads of House, flying instructor, and Headmaster just looked at each other while the twins chased each other around the room. Minerva broke it, "What were you saying to me, Rolanda, when you entered?"

"Oh – er – well, I was going to tell you to admit your feelings to the Headmaster, but…it looks like I'm ten years too late," she answered.

"I still can, you know. I don't just tell him I love him once and be done with it," she smirked.

Pomona and Rolanda smiled, and Filius and Horace said, "We'll be going now." Pomona and Rolanda nodded, following them out the door.

"I didn't know you loved me, my dear," Albus teased.

"Really?" asked Minerva, "Well, I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Ew…," two voices said below them.

Minerva and Albus separated, looking down at their children, "I love you both as well," Minerva smiled, bending down to pick them up, placing one on each hip. Albus took his Daddy's Little Girl into his arms, allowing Minerva to hold Aden better.

"As do I," Albus added, pecking his children's foreheads.

"I love you Mummy. I love you Daddy," Melody smiled.

"Me too!" exclaimed Aden, "Mummy and Daddy are the best."

Minerva and Albus smiled.

* * *

About the whole news-spreads-like-wildfire thing – Minerva was right. The news that the strict Transfiguration professor was a mother was a well-known fact by dinner. Minerva ignored the whispers and gossip since she had expected it. Albus suspected some people would assume he was the father, because students often spread rumors about them being a couple.

Albus didn't expect one of his staff members to approach him about the rumor, stating it as a fact. Hagrid strode over to him as he exited his office, hot chocolate in hand. He greeted the half-giant with a smile, "Good afternoon Hagrid! What brings you to the castle?" Albus sipped his hot chocolate

Hagrid looked at him with a funny expression, "I didn't know yeh were the father of Professor McGonagall's kids."

The hot chocolate Albus had been sipping flew out of his mouth in surprise. Albus waved his wand and the mess was cleaned up from the floor. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "You state that as a fact, not a question. What makes you so sure?"

"Nothin'…it's jus' kids are comin' up ter me, askin' if I know…there's been so many…it's almost considered a fact now," Hagrid said.

"Well, when people found out she had children, I suspected some would believe I was the father because of all the rumors that fly around this school, but I never thought it would be considered a fact. Minerva and I…," Albus shook his head.

"So it's not true?" asked Hagrid.

"No," Albus lied, "I am not the father of her children."

At dinner, Albus stood and addressed the Great Hall, "A rumor has been brought to my attention that I need to put right. Yes, Professor McGonagall has two children. I have been informed, though, that many people in this Hall consider it to be a fact that I am the father of these children. I am not."

Danielle and Emily were smirking at him, but they had kept their mouths shut. They had not spread any of the rumors as they promised and were the only students to know he was lying, and it was going to stay that way.


End file.
